


Endless Nights of Breaking

by Graylifezone



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graylifezone/pseuds/Graylifezone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' He walked past by the guardians and into the room, the rush of adrenalin still kicking in his bones and their plane is only three hours from now, the security won't let them out and about, so he decided to try his luck, maybe Harry would be in the mood for a good fuck. If he is not, it would a perfect time to have some pot then, lightens up the mood and end up with a good fuck nonetheless. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Nights of Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Don't put high hopes on this, I'm afraid you won't be so happy at the end.
> 
> Disclaim: This didn't and doesn't happen in the real life. The events, the attitudes, and the characters actions are all from my own imagination.
> 
> All grammar and vocabulary mistakes are mine. please point them out to me if there are any. xxx

He walked past by the guardians and into the room, the rush of adrenalin still kicking in his bones and their plane is only three hours from now, the security won't let them out and about, so he decided to try his luck, maybe Harry would be in the mood for a good fuck. If he is not, it would a perfect time to have some pot then, lightens up the mood and end up with a good fuck nonetheless.

Harry wasn't in the mood but a pot won't be needed, Harry is already crossing the room to the bed, Zayn knows an invitation when one is proposed, and he is not the type to turn his back for such offers, even if it was wrong to make them in the first place or accept them at last. Wrong and right, never were Zayn best mates in his life.

He locked the door and followed behind, lust is more powerful than sane, just ask Zayn.

Harry eyes are empty; they never seem green anymore nowadays. His hair is long, reaches the nap of his neck and he is all muscles but Zayn knows, everybody knows, they are only for show off, Harry has nothing of their strength. He was naked, only in his black briefs, his headband still surrounding his head. Zayn found it ridicules, but a headband made miracles in bed before, and with Harry there were no limits to what a headband would do.

He checked the curtains first, last time they were nearly caught. A news helicopter was hovering around, 'One Direction are in one of these hotel rooms' they reported, as if it was a news deserved to be on air. No one minded anymore, people decided they are worthy the attention and fortune and so they accepted their roles, Play smart, be nice, and never be who you are.

He walked to the front of the bed, pushed Harry back and parted his legs. He stood between them and he started to take off his belt. He throw it on the bed, not so far away to reach, sometimes he used it as well. He used many things on Harry, Harry used to protest at first, to decline the sex if it involved cuffs or ropes or whatever they can be replaced with. After a while, he stopped minding, he stopped caring about anything at all. They all did, but Zayn loves to pretend that he hasn't changed, that the tattoo on his shoulder bone still means a thing and that he still has a family back home whom he cares about, even though he hasn't talked to them in over a year. A lie to your self is all what you need to survive sometimes.

Harry is still, eyes on the ceiling, unfocused. Zayn asked him once if he was on drugs lately, he answered no, and Zayn shrugged his shoulder and continued sucking on Harry's skin. That was a year ago, when harry eyes were still green. Zayn didn't ask again, he chose that he doesn't want to know.

He takes Harry's jeans off and throws them on the chair beside the bed. His shirt joins them in seconds. He takes Harry briefs off, a little bit annoyed of him for not removing them before lying on the bed. They land on the floor and he leans to kiss Harry's nipples. A Kiss maybe a little softer of the real action itself. He doesn't kiss, there is no tenderness left in him, he just sucks bits and try hard to make it painful and if he can he drains some blood from them. Harry would shake and cry but his hands wouldn't ever touch Zayn's skin or a single hair, harry learned to take the pain and keep it for himself alone.

He bits, his hand already clutching Harry's crotch and tagging on it, harsh and fast. He doesn't need to worn harry not to come already; those are kind of unspoken rules by now. So he bits and tucks and Harry's body finally starts to shake, his eyes watering but not a single sound is coming out. Silent is the regular Harry nowadays, unless he has to be in public and be the Harry fucking Styles he dreamed to be and everyone want him to be. They can all be the people they dreamed once upon a time. They know now that dreams are dreams; reality never really changes. Dreams are dreams and they stay so.

He leaves Harry and digs in his bags until he finds the lube. He wouldn't use it but they have a flight to catch and a performance the next day. Paul knows about this and he warned him of doing so, or their little shag will come to an end. The fact that Paul knows everything going around and how fucked up they ended up like, makes Zayn loath him more than he loathed anything in his life. He can pull them out and save them, but he as well chose that he doesn't want to do so. When they are in break he would go and stay in Harry's place for several days, Harry wouldn't be able to walk for a straight day and wouldn't be able to sit for a week, but they would be on break and harry being fucked up to the point of fucked up wouldn't be on the top of Zayn's take-care list. He would have cared, if he was the same person he first used to be. And Harry would have stopped him, if he was the same person he first used to be as well.

And just because they are on tour, it doesn't mean he would be gentle or that he won't insert two fingers or three straight in that hole. It is not like Harry is virgin or tight or not a complete whore by now. Because even if Zayn doesn't come and have his way with him every day, Harry would do it himself with a dildo or whatever long think thing that goes inside of his hole. They are not allowed to have sex with strangers, a rule for them all, not for their safety but for the safety of the boss bank account. It is ridicules actually that they have a whole section about sex, kissing and strangers on their contract. But nothing in this industry is ever considered as ridicules. Every single action counts, a little peck on some girl cheek is worth more than someone life. Not theirs, theirs are precious according to the payment they sold themselves to.

He digs his fingers in then pulls them out. He tells harry to remove his briefs and so he does, they reach his knees and he kicks them off as soon as he can. He takes his three fingers out and inserts five all at once, Harry jerks in pain. He takes his five fingers out some time later and hovers above Harry's pale body. He takes off the headband and covers Harry's mouth with it, knit it tight. He reaches for his belt, fasten it around Harry's neck. He goes for Harry's belt and does the same for Harry's wrists. He doesn't fasten them tight as much as he would like, or they will dig and leaves marks that will bother Paul for the rest of his life.

He lifts Harry's legs and Harry tries to keep them close to his chest. Zayn doesn't has the patience of a saint, not even of a normal person, so he just lines up his dick and gets in, he hits twice and he hate the fact that he need to control himself or Paul will finally find a legal reason to stop the fucking up, 'According to the contract rules..' he would start with. Zayn can literally repeats his speeches, how they starts and how they end by now, like a broken record everybody loathes but can't stop. 'You can't date her' and 'You will kiss this girl tomorrow at some damn time and in some damn place and you'd say you are single but then the photos are out and you say you just wanted to keep it private'. When you are in this world, you figure out that the secret word in this industry is 'private'. Private and all the pappz will be on you the next day.  
Be an arse and swear on twitter, don't worry, we signed a contract for three months with the other celebrity you will cuss, a good publicity for you both; it is a winning deal for both side. And both bosses' pockets is the lost sentence there. 

But he would be lying if he said that he isn't enjoying himself. He has money and fame and lights and people loves him, or his mask, it doesn't matter, they love him and just because he lost some pieces on the road, like freedom and family and some truthiness to himself, it doesn't matter because he owns the rest, whatever the rest is, even if it shouldn't worth all what he lost.

He comes inside and pulls off. Harry stopped coming since a while ago, a mental or physical problem he didn't ask. He takes off the belt and dresses up, takes off the headband and throws it somewhere. Then he looks up and sees Harry's face. His eyes are bloody; he hadn't noticed he was crying at all. Harry crawls to the top of the bed and curls into himself and continues his cries and whimpers like he always does. And Zayn does what he always does, he walks to the door and before he takes his leaves he tells Harry their plane is sometime soon. And if they weren't on tour he would just head outside and drives away, back to his flat, where he can pretend he is nice and that his laughs are real and that he is the person he always dreamed to be some ages ago.


End file.
